


For Lack of Sakumiya

by josie_da



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, fanfic within a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josie_da/pseuds/josie_da
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho can't stop reading Ohmiya fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Lack of Sakumiya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stripedraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedraccoon/gifts).



Sakurai Sho was starting to realize he might have an addiction. Finally, now, at 30 years old, he had found something that he couldn't get enough of. And he couldn't tell anyone, either. There was probably no good way to mention to his bandmates that he couldn't stop reading Ohmiya fanfiction. 

It had started out simply enough--he had been doing an online search trying to find out what the fans' general feeling was about Ohmiya SK. He wanted to know if people thought Ohno and Nino were just making fools of themselves, or if they actually liked it. He hadn't told the pair he was looking this up, but if the result had been too negative, he'd been planning to gently confront them about it. 

As it was, he never finished doing his Ohmiya SK research, because he accidentally stumbled upon some different kinds of Ohmiya feelings. And, surprisingly, he found he couldn't look away.

Sho had even been studying English recently so that he could get better at reading the English fanfics - there were a _lot_ of them written in English. His vocabulary was starting to become sort of abnormal, as words like "throbbing" and "devoured" and "lubrication" became burned into his memory. 

And let's be clear about this. He wasn't just reading them to read them. They were quite literally serving their duty as porn; almost every fic he read, he finished it off with a good solid wank. If he was in a situation where he couldn't get himself off, he always still *wanted* to, and would file away his sexual feelings for the next time he got a bathroom break or a chance to sneak off to the showers. He was starting to think more about Ohmiya, and about jerking off, than he thought about basically anything else. He found himself reading some fanfics multiple times; when he needed a quick fix and he didn't want to spend time looking for one, he could just go and reread one he had bookmarked. Somehow reading the stories where he actually remembered what was going to happen increased his feeling of guilty pleasure.

But the truth of it was, what he _really_ wanted to read wasn't Ohmiya--it was Sakumiya. He had gotten about two thirds of the way through a Sakumiya fic once, and found he couldn't continue. Just knowing it was impossible, that Nino's curling, kittenish lips would never softly brush against his, that his arms would never seize Nino's shoulders roughly and shove him against the wall...it made it hurt too much to read them. Being teased that way. It was easier on him, somehow, the voyeuristic pleasure of reading Ohmiya. Just knowing that to some extent, this was how it went down (no pun intended) in real life. The Nino being ravished in a fic he was reading might actually be experiencing such ravishing from Ohno, even as he read it. That thought gave him the biggest thrill of all, even as his heart clenched, jealously.

 

So it was that one afternoon he was sitting in the green room, waiting for the others to show up, and re-reading an Ohmiya fic on his keitai. They were shooting a commercial today. He was a good half an hour early, and though he knew he really should be looking over his script, or even reading news sites or emailing back his manager, he thought he might as well get in one good fic to start off his day. 

He had barely been reading for five minutes, he could feel a blush just starting on his face and neck, when suddenly a voice cut through his thoughts. 

"Oi, what are you reading? Must be something good if you're that--" 

Ninomiya had broke off mid-sentence and was staring, eyes wide, at the screen of the phone he had just snatched out of Sho's hand. 

"Nino, you've got to tell Ohno to stop posting your private journal online..." Sho said, trying to keep the situation light and amusing, and turned around, reaching his hand back for the phone. 

Nino didn't try to stop him from taking it. He just looked dazed. Sho looked at the phone to double check what Nino had actually seen. 

Yeah, it wasn't good. Ninomiya was no great shakes at English, but he had probably recognized his and Ohno's names. And probably also the words "kiss" and "want" and quite possibly "dick".

Yeaaaaaaaaaah it really wasn't good. 

His attempt at humor having failed, Sho tried to make it sound like he hadn't actually been reading a Nino-centric fic specifically. "Can you believe people write this stuff about us? I guess that really shows how popular we are." 

Nino's mouth was sort of moving like it wanted to say something. Sho stared at it for a moment, then realized that his staring might be seen the wrong way (or, well, the right way, actually) and turned his eyes away, clicking around on his phone. 

"What's the story?" Nino finally managed. Sho was so shocked, his eyes snapped back to Nino's face, which was set in a neutral expression, though his eyes still looked unnaturally wide. His face was a little flushed, making his pale face, framed by soft wisps of golden brown hair, look more feminine than usual. "What's the plot of that story? What do the fans think we do?"

"Uh." said Sho, completely embarrassed, "uh, you come home from work, and Ohno is waiting for you, and, uh..." he considered just making something up but he couldn't think of anything. "...he is wearing a maid's outfit. And then he gives you a blowjob in the kitchen."

Nino snorted loudly, before tossing his bag down on the couch across the room, and sat down beside it, pulling out his DS. Apparently he had tired of the conversation. 

With ears still feeling pink, Sho decided maybe he had better just stick to reading the news in the mornings. 

 

\---

 

The next morning, Sho had an email in his inbox from Nino.   
The subject heading was,   
My Private Journal

Sho's stomach sank. Nino was going to confront him about yesterday, accuse him of being a pervert (or worse), and demand that he stop reading those fics...

He clicked on the email, and started to read. 

~  
At 7:15 I got home from work. Ohno wasn't there waiting for me but we arrived together because we took the same car home from our commercial filming. That took all day (well you know that, cause you were there). Anyway, Ohno wasn't wearing a maid's outfit, because that would be fucking ridiculous, he was wearing a green sweater with a blue plaid jacket over it, and black pants that fit him very snugly. They especially fit his _ass_ in a snuggly way. Riida looks really good in those damn black pants. I think that's why he wears them so often. No complaints here. Anyway, we came in the front door and both took off our shoes and I guess Ohno was feeling really frisky or something because I hadn't even gotten my shoes off yet when he's kissing me and trying to get his hand into my pants. Well, I shouldn't say it like that, it makes it sound like I wanted him to stop--actually, he just sort of backed me into the wall and started kissing my neck, that's how it happened. He just went straight into my neck and then with his left hand he was unbuttoning the collar of my shirt (that brown one, I dunno if you saw it yesterday, I put it on after the CM shoot) and with his right hand, that's where he was reaching down and touching me through my jeans. Well, I mean, I was hard already, obviously, why wouldn't I be...I lost myself pretty quickly, i guess, just tipping my head back and letting Ohno sort of bite and kiss and lick around my collarbones, and up under my jaw and my collarbones again...he really seems to like that part of my body, I dunno why. Anyway, with my hands during this time, I was just sort of putting them on the back of Ohno's head and threading my fingers in his hair a little bit--you know, I think instinctually I was preparing for how I was about to push his head down and get him on his knees in front of me so he could...

 

Sakurai Sho read his email in complete disbelief.   
Well.   
This was NOT a telling off. 

He seemed to have an Ohmiya smut in his inbox--written...BY Nino?! Somehow it didn't read as a fanfic. Well, he found himself thinking, it _isn't_ a fanfic! This is just a _play-by-play!_ It was like Nino had taken it personally, the inaccuracy of the Ohmiya fic he had barely heard the plot of, and he was determined to set the record straight. For Sho, and only for Sho. 

And apparently, the record was actually pretty sexy. 

And as he lay there in bed reading, his ears turning pinker and pinker and his erection growing harder and harder, Sakurai Sho found that there was no doubt in his mind that the details of the email were a _factual_ description of what Nino had experienced last night after work. Nino's "Private Journal"

When he saw Nino later that day at the filming for VS Arashi, he wondered if he should say something--what he could POSSIBLY say?!--but Nino saved him the trouble. Completely straight faced, he asked "Hey, you get my email?" Sho used his well-honed acting skills to hold it together and replied, "yeah, sorry I didn't message you back." "It's fine," said Nino, walking over to sit on Ohno's lap. "I figured you might be a little busy afterwards."

Shit, he knows, thought Sho.   
But wait--he knows that I am jerking off to porn of him and Ohno and he doesn't care? And he is encouraging it? And WRITING it for me? What what what what what?? 

He glanced again over at Nino's face and saw that he was definitely smirking. 

 

\---

 

He had another email from Nino the next morning, Saturday. This one was much, much shorter. The subject heading was   
My Private Journal: Friday, November 3rd

~  
Today Ohno and I couldn't get up to any dirty business because I had interviews for a magazine, and then later we had a filming for VS Arashi. So, not really any time. Ohno stayed at his apartment and I played video games until about 2 am. Not really anything interesting to report, sorry. 

 

Sho was perplexed. He was disappointed that there was no new sex to read about, but he was more amazed that a second email had come at all. What did this mean? He surely wasn't going to get an account of Ohmiya's sex life every morning in his inbox, he thought. 

He thought wrong. 

Day after day, without fail, he got a report in his inbox, sometimes short, sometimes extremely long, sometimes with no sex, and sometimes recounting multiple sexual experiences throughout the day, some of them right under his bandmates' noses. 

~  
Yeah, you remember how Ohno kept sort of twitching during that meeting? And everyone thought he was sneezing a lot and maybe he was allergic to something in the room? He wasn't sneezing, it was that I was giving him a hand job under the table. I can't BELIEVE nobody could tell the difference. I was dying laughing. Well, I guess you guys thought I was dying laughing at Ohno's bizarre sneezes, didn't you...  
 

Sometimes he heard about arguments they'd had, or little details of the relationship that Nino rarely talked about...

~  
Yesterday no sex AGAIN, this time not because of schedules or anything but just because Ohno is being a dickhead. He is a dickhead about a lot of things! If he wasn't so damn beautiful, and talented, and amazing in basically every way, and incredibly hot, and if he didn't have an ass that I constantly want to pinch to within an inch of its life and sorry this journal entry is over now bye

 

But most days, it was basically just smut that arrived in his inbox.   
Most days, it seemed, Nino and Ohno's relationship was going pretty well. 

And it was getting to Sho more and more.   
He couldn't stop reading the emails, of course, but he hated the way they made him feel. If he had been jealous of Ohmiya before, now he was a complete green eyed monster. He found himself staring intensely at both of them almost every time Arashi had work together. And although a few months earlier he had barely been attracted to Ohno Satoshi, now he was starting to fantasize about him almost as much as he did about Nino. 

But he still didn't read any Sakumiya, and he didn't read any Yama pair fics, either. That feeling of falseness was still floating in his belly any time he even thought about it. 

 

\---

 

By the end of January, Sho found that his life settled into a sort of routine. Wake up. Read email from Nino. Jerk off. If the email hadn't been sexual in content, go back and find a saved one that was, and then jerk off. Go to work. If work took place with Nino and Ohno, give Nino some kind of nod of recognition and go about business. Lust after Ohmiya all day. Go home and read more fanfic, trying to find ones that are as close to the real thing as possible. Cry. Sleep. 

It wasn't really the good life, he knew, but there were some good things about it, still. He was turning 31 and he really only had one thing to complain about. Not too bad, right? 

He sighed, one Saturday morning, as he lay in bed on his back, opening up his keitai and logging into his email, and wondered if there couldn't be more he was doing with his life than this? Maybe it was time to look for a boyfriend...or a girlfriend...or a hobby...

He frowned for a moment when he read the newest subject heading in his inbox, and then chuckled a little. Usually the date referred to the _previous_ day, but this one said Saturday, January 26th. This was the first time Nino had forgotten what day it was--how drunk had he been last night?! Sho found himself grinning as he settled back against his pillow to enjoy what was sure to be a rambling tale of Ohmiya's drunken festivities. 

~  
We didn't have any work today. Ohno and I slept in, since he stayed over last night after we all went out for drinks for your birthday. When we got home, we were both too tired for any passionate lovemaking, so we cuddled up in my bed and went to sleep. Mm. Sleep. Anyway, we spent most of our day off taking care of some important relaxation time. Ohno worked on his figure-making (he is getting pretty good at it) and I practiced the guitar for like three hours. I think I feel pretty happy when I am playing the guitar. I dunno why. It just feels like something nice is happening in the world, you know? Ohno listened to my guitar playing too and he was singing along with some enka songs... I dunno, it was a pretty good day. 

(As Sakurai Sho read, he found his eyebrows knitting in confusion. Why was Nino talking about Saturday, their day off, as if it had already happened? Or had it? Suddenly he was wondering how drunk he HIMSELF had been last night. He looked over at his alarm clock, which showed the date above the numbers. No, it was definitely Saturday. Saturday, January 26th, and it was only 10:00 am. What was going on here? He kept reading.)

In the evening, we had some dinner, which was takeout food from that shop down the street where Aiba almost got us kicked out that one time, and it was tasty tasty tasty. After that, Ohno and I went and took a bath together. We decided to get our sweet, sweet lovin' on, since we didn't get around to it last night. So after the bath, we went right out into the living room, still naked, with our arms kind of around each other and water droplets still clinging to our arms, our hair still wet. Ohno said my hair looks really cute in this style, especially when it's wet...I guess it's unusual for me to have brown hair like this, right? I guess it looks darker when it's wet, and he likes when it's dark so that must be what he meant...anyway, so we were both naked, and both kissing, a lot, so much, and Ohno's hands were both in my wet (dark-looking?) hair, and I was starting to groan a little bit as Ohno pushed those god damn hips of his against mine, I think I have told you how that makes me really noisy really quickly, right? Well, I was just starting to sort of groan and drag Ohno backwards to lean over me on the couch, and at 8:45 the doorbell rang. 

Well we both froze obviously, thinking like what the fuck. Who would be arriving at my apartment at 8:45 at night totally uninvited. And you know, we were naked, so we weren't planning on letting anyone in. 

But actually, I knew who it was, cause I had kind of invited him there. So I walked over to the door, still naked and still wet and Ohno is just crouching there on the couch where I left him, gaping at me, and I opened the door, and who should be standing there but Sakurai Sho. 

(Sho's mouth went dry and he gripped the edges of his cell phone so hard his thumbnails were turning white)

Sho was letting a real cold draft in, obviously, so i grabbed him by the front of his black button up shirt quickly and dragged him into the genkan. He looked kind of mesmerized, and his eyebrows were doing that thing where they come up to a point in the middle, and his cute chipmunk face was kind of flushed, but you know, he somehow didn't seem surprised to see me there in all my glory. 

Anyway, I was worried about having left Ohno over there on the couch by himself so I thought I had better get Sho involved as quickly as possible. I shoved my short(ish) fingers around his belt and dragged him, walking backwards, towards the couch. Sho followed me without complaint, although he looked like he didn't know what to do with his hands. I laughed, because he has such nice, strong arms, it seemed funny for them to be just hanging at his sides. 

I had backed us all the way towards the couch, where Ohno was now kneeling up to lean over the back of it. As I comfortably rested my weight against the couch, I moved my hands up from the belt and started unbuttoning Sho's soft black shirt (which I really like by the way, you should wear it more often) from the bottom up. Ohno's slender, creative hands snaked their way under mine and reached around behind you to grope your ass. Not content with once, the hands squeezed your round, glorious butt maybe five or six times before you let out a little moan. 

I don't know if it was a coincidence or what, but the exact time you moaned was when I had finally opened your shirt and had just settled my mouth over one of your nipples...

(Sho was dimly aware that the email had started to refer to him in the story directly, in second person, abandoning all pretense, all possibility, that this was some other Sakurai Sho, or that these were events that had actually happened, but his brain wasn't functioning that clearly to be honest, and he read on...)

...I was now in a perfect position to slide down, with my back against the back of the couch, and unfasten your belt buckle. I never let my tongue leave your skin, by the way. I traced a wet, delicious path down your fucking fantastic abs (not to be confused with your fuckable, fantastic ass) until I got to the area right below your navel (which I skirted around teasingly with my tongue, of course). As I loosened your belt, and undid your fly, and started to tug your pants down your firm, bony hips, I heard a muffled sort of moan from you and I looked up. 

Above me, Ohno was still kneeling and leaning over the back of my couch, and now he was kissing you. He was giving you what are, in my opinion, the absolute best kind of kisses...those really slow, thoughtful, wet, exploring kisses. He had both hands sort of wound up inside your black button up shirt (still hanging open) and I think he was sort of...massaging your muscles? That's what it looked like to me--I mean, I can't blame him, you are just built differently from Ohno and me. It's hot, it's really hot. Anyway, you still seemed kind of unsure of what to do with your hands, one of them you were now using to touch up and down Ohno's beautiful naked chest, the other you had ruffling my hair, which was finally starting to dry. 

I returned my attention to the growing need in front of me, and I decided to just get on with it and give you what you were obviously asking for. Your perfect cock finally in front of my eyes (I mean, I had seen it before, but it was nice to see it in this particular context), I leaned in and just took you all the way into my mouth at once. You didn't really fit, but that's okay, i have had enough practice with Ohno. 

(Sakurai Sho was practically crying by this time)

While my head bobbed in front of you I was running my tongue along the length of your shaft, I was squeezing my lips together as tight as I could, trying to keep them wet at the same time, trying to make it feel as much as I could like you had your cock exactly where you needed it to be. Your moans of pleasure were plenty of reward for me, but I decided to touch myself anyway, with the free hand that wasn't fondling your balls. 

And meanwhile, I can only assume by the newly unmuffled nature of your moans, Ohno had moved away from your mouth and was kissing around your neck and ears. God, I love when he does that. Sometimes he doesn't even kiss, he's just breathing hotly up around the neck, and he'll grab your head by the hair and tip it to the side and just sort of breath up and down and around it very slowly, and even sort of around the back of your neck...I mean, I couldn't see if that is what he was doing to you, but based on your breathing, I bet that was it. 

Finally I spared a glance when I came up for air, and I could see that not only was Ohno still kissing on your neck with one hand around your head and kneading your pectorals with the other, but you had one hand now on his adorable Satoshi ass while starting to give him a hand job, as he kneeled up high enough that his hips were pressed over the back of the couch. 

Well, I dunno if I got jealous or felt left out crammed down there between your legs or what, but at that moment I finally had to get up and take my....well, you know the rest. I mean, you were there, after all. 

 

And that was the end of the email.  
Sakurai Sho was lying in his bed, stroking himself in a daze, almost unable to comprehend what he had just read. As he lay there, his eyes floated around the room until they came to rest on his open closet, and the soft, black button up shirt that was hanging there.

 

\---

 

At 8:45, Sakurai Sho rang the doorbell. 

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
> -  
> I suppose this is the first real fan fiction I have ever posted? Certainly the first Arashi one I have ever written. It was supposed to be Sakumiya/Ohmiya as a surprise for StripedRaccoon. I think she liked it-- I hope you guys enjoyed it too!  
> -  
> \---


End file.
